Taste Of Innocence
by Jemmasgiirl
Summary: Part 2 of Love for a Criminal. Emma's home again because of a fight with Sean. When Emma hears cops are hunting Sean, she wants him to leave town so he doesn't get hurt, but Sean wont leave without her. Can they mend broken hearts? MAJORSemma*, SomeJanny
1. No Place Like Home

Chapter One: No Place Like Home

Emma Nelson was almost 18 years old now.

She has been with Sean Cameron for almost a year now.

But it seemed like forever.

Which she had no problem with.

She was in love.

But love sometimes got messy.

In their point of view, it got deadly.

Sure Emma understood Sean, it's what he loved so much about her.

She knew the things he did he had to do to stay alive.

She was his better half and he was her life.

They've been in and out of towns but they moved to Arizona for good. Miles and Miles away from real home. But nothing beat the place she and Sean had.. it was theres. It was so .. right.

But not tonight.

NOPE

Emma Nelson is back in Toronto and as she parked outside of Ellie Nash's house, she sucked in a shaky breath.

She missed him.

She missed Sean a whole hell of a lot.. but their fights were worth it.. the make up part was the best. But this time.. this time Emma actually felt scared with Sean last week, and she didn't like that feeling.

Out of all people, Emma was never afraid of Sean Cameron. He was just misunderstod, gentle and protective. He was the only one she depended on and trusted. Same goes from him to her.

But last week was too much for her.

She never really saw _that _part of him. Maybe because he never wanted her to really see it.

Whenever Sean did his _business _with his friends, he'd drive Emma home first and do whatever.

But when she walked in on that.. on-

"EMMA!?" came a loud happy voice, Emma looked up from her window and saw the red head with a big smile. Ellie.

Emma smiled getting out of her black sunfire, Sean got her it a few months ago. She's been riding in that car for a week now traveling down to Toronto.

"Hey El" Emma hugged her back.

"I can't believe your really here! Where's Manny? Did Sean come with you?" Ellie kept on smiling until she noticed Emma's eyes fall when mentioning Sean "Are you okay Em?"

Emma let a tear slip looking back at Ellie.

They went inside and Emma was now sitting on the bed with Ellie.

"We had this huge STUPID fight" Emma groaned lying on the bed now "I would take it back Ellie but now it's too late. I ran out of the house. Left in tears.. It still hurts" Emma whined.

Ellie frowned knowing Emma was going to burst into tears..again. So she decided to change the subject.

"How's Manny? You guys left so fast.. haven't seen you months!"

"We tried to call. Took some time to get our bills up and stuff without Sean or Jay actually being noticed by cops or something.." Emma drifts.

"Can't believe you ran away with a criminal" smirked Ellie.

Emma smiled adorably "I love him.." she declared.

"I know you do" Ellie nodded to then laugh "How's Manny and Jay going?" she jokes.

Emma laughed with her to sigh "They had a baby"

Ellie gawked and Emma laughed harder, god she missed Ellie!

"Yep. Little Jay Junior. Could of gotten a better name but Jay wanted to have a mini-me. And Manny liked the name Jayson. The kid is always attached to Sean or Spinner though" Emma explained.

"Any little ones popping out of you soon?" teased Ellie.

Emma let a breath out shaking her head no and avoided Ellie's eyes while she played sadly with her hands

"What happened?" Ellie asked Emma.

"It's dumb.." Emma whined looking back to her old friend.

"Just tell me. I know you and Sean love each other Em.. you can work this out" Ellie put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's a long story.." Emma drifted and braced herself to tell Ellie exactly what happened.


	2. I break the back of love for you

_NEXT CHAPTER: I break the back of love for you_

_A week ago..._

_Emma woke up in her and Sean's bed, smiling lightly as the sun blared in the room. _

_She was in bra and panties under the covers so leaned over the bed putting on her last night jeans and red string top. _

_Her and Sean..got a little crazy? _

_Emma giggled to herself a bit tying her hair in a pony tail a bit._

_Outside of the house Sean and Jay were shoving each other._

_"Can't believe your trying to make me do this!" Sean shoved Jay._

_Jay shoved Sean back "I need someone to keep it!" he yelled._

_Sean shoved him into Jays own orange civic and collar locked him "I told you not to bring this shit near Emma!" _

_Jay caught his breath and calmed down "I'm sorry man. But think about my kid. I can't bring it home with me. Manny would kill me! I don't even want either! You think I like doing this?" _

_Sean swallowed hard and looked back to Jay's trunk and let go of Jay "Fine.." he muttered._

_Jay softened "Really? Man you don't know-"_

_"Just shut up and get the guy out of the trunk. He better still be breathing"_

_"He is" shrugged Jay "Just a little knocked out.." he insists._

_Sean rolled his eyes as Jay went to the trunk and glanced at the house._

_Hopefully Emma was still sleeping like the Angel she was._

_He hated doing this in their own house, he promised her this would stop..or at least keep it away from her._

_DAMNIT._

_Sean hit the civic._

_Meanwhile, Emma tossed her hair into a pony tail and skipped down the stairs to slow down seeing Sean in their closet._

_Nothing was even in there but old boxes?_

_"What are you doing?" she asks and Sean snapped around closing the closet door and Emma gave a wierd look "What are you doing in the closet?"_

_"Nothing" Sean said too quickly. _

_Damnit. Sean always ALWAYS knew Emma was a smart girl. The girl was making him more nervous then ever now. _

_More than the time when they had their first fight!_

_"Em." Sean blocked her when she went to go to the closet. _

_Emma tilted her head at him curiously, god he loved when she did that. Such innocence._

_Her big brown eyes pouted up to him and Sean fell for it, softening a bit. He huffed leaning his forehead against hers._

_"Don't worry about it okay? You'd know I'd never hurt you or this life we got going. It's not important" he kissed her softly._

_Emma tenderly kissed back, wow she can't believe all this time together, Sean still made her heart pound._

_But Emma was on a mission._

_She smiled against the kiss and put her hands on his hard stomach, Sean noticed her deepen the kiss and groaned when she gently pushes him against the wall._

_Not knowing where her other hand was going, Sean kissed her passionatly back._

_Everyone knew it. But wouldn't dare say it.. maybe only Emma. But he was whipped._

_Sean was taken back and in shock when Emma quickly pulled away from the kiss and opened the closet door._

_She raised her eyebrow and her mouth dropped. She stood there and blinked once more trying to see if what she was seeing was real._

_Sean clenched his teeth together and then pierced his lips tightly together. He couldn't even look at her. This was so wrong._

_"oh my god" Emma finally said. _

_She looked down at a guy knocked out, hands tied with rope and feet too. His mouth was duck taped and his forehead held a huge bruise._

_Emma closed the closet door and Sean had hands on his head and finally turned to her._

_"Emma.." he started and had no clue what to say. Sorry wasn't big enough._

_**SLAM**_

_"Emma!" Sean ran after her as she got her keys and was walking towards her car, Sean grabbed her hand and she turned around. He was hit in the chest seeing she had tears streaming down her face._

_"I can't believe you would do that to us. TO me. You know I don't want any part of that!" she cried._

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Sean cupped her face and Emma looked away "Em please, you KNOW I love you but Jay needed this. You can't expect me to let that guy go home with a hostage for Jayson to see!" _

_"god, Don't even try to guilt me here Sean!" Emma yanked his hands off her and opened her car door._

_She locked it before Sean could open it "Emma please" Sean even had some tears burning his eyes that were on there way. Emma backed up the car and drove out of there. Heart break for the lovers._


	3. Emma's Heartbreak

NEXT CHAPTER: Emma's Heartbreak

"Um.." Ellie didn't know what to think about that story, I mean.. that was a lot to take in "Wow" she said.

Emma snickered and sniffed back her cry to nod slowly.

"So what are you going to do?" Ellie questions.

"Sneak back to my dads house.. get more clothes. Hopefully he didn't burn them" snickered Emma

"You can stay here as long as you want" Ellie let a breath out "But you know Sean knows you pretty well.."

"And he'll be here any day" Emma nods knowing that too.

He knew her so well.

"I just don't want to be home right now" Emma said.

"And I agree with you" Ellie put a hand on Emma's arm "He brought in a fucking hostage in the house! If it's not already insane by dating a convict he goes and does that"

Emma huffed "He had a point though" she sadly admits

"Emma. Jay's kid or not.. there is always innocence in you. And Sean knew that. He's gonna have to live without you for a few weeks" Ellie confirms.

"Few weaks?" pouted Emma not liking that idea.

"Well you ran out Emma!" Ellie exclaimed.

"I know, I know" Emma shook her head "I just missed it here anyways. Bout time I visisted"

"Agreed" smiled Ellie "and if you want. You can use the phone to cal Sean"

"not ready just yet.. not ready at all for anything" Emma sucked in a shaky breath "I don't know what I'm going to do" she admits.

"What about Manny?" Ellie asked.

Emma laughed a little "I cried on the cell phone to Manny on the way up here. I told her where I was going" she shrugs

"You want a ride to your house?" Ellie lightened the mood with a smile.

Emma stood up "Nah. I'll come back later though" Emma confirms and Ellie nods watching her go.

Emma went back to her old place and was taken back a little. The house looked so out of shape. And her moms white van wasn't in the drive way.

She tried calling once... for Derek.

But that all shot to hell when her Dad picked up.

Emma used her old technique of the side window and climbed into the basement.

As she looked around she noticed all her stuff still in the same place.

One lamp was smashed to the ground though.. probably Tracker.

Emma looked around her room and smiled a little at old memories... her bed. LOTS of memories.

God, Emma had to stop thinking about Sean for a SECOND.

She went to her mirror that has pictures on the wall from old times. She wished it was like last year.. things were so hard right now.

Emma jumped hearing a crash up the stairs. What the hell was that?

"You think you can hide from me boy?!" came a yell as Emma slowly walked up the stairs quietly.

She peeked through the half open door for her breath to stop in her throat. Derek. And he was getting yelled at by her father.

He looked so torn...

_"Think you can run away from me?" Tracker chased Emma down the stairs._

_Emma was striked to the ground._

"I'm sorry" whispered Derek "I was just out with some friends"

"Out with some friends?" mocked Tracker.

Emma already knew where this was going having been there herself and closed her eyes.

She turned and walked back down the stairs.

Tears that were building up in her were trying to stay in and her throat felt like it was ripping apart.

She took down some photos and laid it all on the ground with her. It only made it worse.

Pictures of her and Sean being so happy.

Manny and Ellie in photos with her.

Some joking pictures of herself and Derek.

Then one of her mom.

Emma blocked out all the yelling from upstairs and curled herself up on the wall.

Her mother must of finally moved out.

Her family was so messed up now.

And so was her life.. Sean was the only thing that made it better.

Maybe thats was why she was so hurt. She never wanted to be in a real fight with him. He was like her air.

He made life worth it.

But not she was so confused on what she wanted to do. So hurt. Never she did think he would hurt her.

Emma let the tears fall down. She didnt think she had any left but she cried harder and harder til she thought she was going to die.

Her chest hurt so bad.. her heart.

**Kay so, I'm on vacation now so you guys won't see an update for a week. But I need review to make me modavated. I'll try to make it worth it if I get alot. Thanks guys! **


	4. Sean's Heartbreak

Sean snorted up some cocain and Spinner shook his head watching him "What the hell are you doing man?" Spinner asked.

"Got nothing eles to live for" Sean muttered "might as well fuck up the rest and go back to the old days"

"You hated your old self" Spinner reminded.

Sean snickered "That I did" he sniffered and rubbed his nose a bit.

"Why are doing this to your self? Go out and just find her" Spinner shrugged.

Craig came in and the two guys looked at him, Sean stood up and stormed passed as Spinner and Craig shared a look.

The guy has never been heartbroken and he had no clue how to deal with it.

"Great idea Spinner" snapped Sean madly "And where do you suggest she's at?" he bitters.

Spinner stayed quiet and grumbled something.

"What was that?" Snapped Sean harshly, his eyes were getting blood shot red.

"Your nothing without her" Spinner snapped back, no one liked Sean like this.

If Emma had seen what he was doing.

"How do you know it wasn't just a fight?" Craig questions. Sean's never been through a break up unless he was ditching a girl.. now with Emma.. he didn't know what anything was

"She ran away!" Sean shouted madly

"And where do you think she ran to?" Spinner raised an eyebrow

"Don't you think I'd be there right now if I knew?!" Sean glared back at him

"You know" Craig finally spoke up to him

"She wouldn't.." Sean thought about it and shook his head, but wasn't too sure

"And why not?" Craig asks

"She wouldn't go back to her family. They ruin her" Sean declared knowing.

"Cause Ellies not there right? Nor other old friends?" Craig said in sarcasm.

Sean stood there thinking.

He was right.

Emma was probably home.

Spinner and Craig shared a look.

Maybe this time they finally got through to Sean.

"What do you expect me to do?" Sean asks.

"Go get her.." drifts Spinner.

Silence.

Sean clenched his jaw and sniffed "No. She left. She doesn't want this fixed" he went to his room.

"And hell freezes over when Sean Cameron ever decides to fight for what he wants!" Craig yelled to hear the door slam.

"Should we call Jay?" asked Spinner.

"No" Craig shook his head and Spinner turned rolling his eyes.

Spinner huffed and looked to Craig "lets go" he says walking to the door.

Craig nodded and followed after, he closed the door behind him.

Sean stood in his bathroom and stared at himself in the mirror. Pathetic.

_**SMASH**_

Sean punched the mirror and it smashed around his fist, making blood trickly down.

His knuckles were bruised and he cursed loudly.

He leaned on the wall clenching his eyes shut, why was Emma doing this to him?

He was new at this.

He was new at love..


	5. Tell Me That It's Over

Emma didn't sleep much last night and grumbled when the door bell rang.

Ellie yawned and got up from her bed.

"I'll get it" she taunted Emma going to the door.

Emma gave a tired laugh and decided to get up as well.

The two went to the door for them to open it slowly and big smiles came on their face.

Manny shrieked swinging her arms around them both.

"I missed you so much!" Ellie yelled.

"You too whore" teased Manny to then turn to Emma.

"what?" Emma looked down at her feet suspiously.

"You know what. When are you going home?" Manny asked

"Can we not talk about it?" Emma went back downstairs.

Ellie decided to stay upstairs since the phone rang anyways.

"Do you know how hard it is sneaking around Sean?" Manny followed Emma downstairs.

"Does he know where I am?" Emma curiously asked.

Manny eyes her "Come on Em, it's not hard to figure out. Specailly for Sean" she confirms.

"Your right.." breaths Emma.

Though it was sad to admit, part of Emma wanted Sean to find her.

"How...how is he?" Emma sat on the bed and Manny sat beside to slowly shrug.

"He's upset" she admits.

"He-he didn't do anything..stupid, right?" Emma questions worried.

Manny bit her lower lip to huff "Spinner called Jay. Said he was going back on drugs"

"It hasn't even been 2 weeks!" Emma exclaimed

"One night without you and the guy is torn Emma, your killing him!" Manny yelled

"I just want him to know I don't want to be part of any of his 'business" Emma insists

"So you'll go home?" Manny happily said.

"I'm not ready to go home" Emma shook her head "By the way, wheres Junior?" she asked.

"He's with Jay, don't change the subject" Manny pointed at Emma warningly.

Emma huffed to just shrug sadly not knowing what eles to say.

"I know leaving hostages in the house isn't right but.." Manny looked to Emma "he's a mess without you"

"You think I can sleep these days Manny?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"So your both miserable. Lesson learned" Manny exclaimed

"I don't know.." Emma says

"Hello ladies" smiled Ellie coming down the stairs.

Manny and Emma shared a smile.

"she looks like she's up to something" Manny whispered to Emma.

"She does have the Manny look on her face" Emma teased to get nudged by her.

Ellie laughed "We're going out. I set us up with a few cute guys. Emma, you'd remember one. By the name of Jimmy"

Manny pointed excitingly "Sean knocked him out!" she recalls.

"Don't you think thats a bad idea then?" questions Emma.

Ellie rolled her eyes "Sean isn't here. You need some fun. Harmless fun. Just a night out with friends"

"I agree. We haven't done this in months" Manny confirms pulling Emma up.

Emma groaned but laughed when Ellie threw a skirt at her.

She missed her friends together like this.

Maybe it was okay to stay for a little while.

Sean would understand.


	6. The Boys Are Back In Town

"Can't believe we're actually back" Spinner said walking out of the airport.

Sean Cameron led them and looked around the Toronto sky.

Damn.

He actually came.

"We better go" Sean said noticing cops around the place.

Jay cursed under his breath holding his baby boy "I don't stick out like a sour thumb.." he said in sarcasm.

He went to hand Junior over to Craig who just gave him a look.

Craig did not go well with babies.

"I'll take him" Spinner said happily getting the baby.

Junior arched his arms out for Sean who would usually take him.

But now he was miserable.

He ignored the baby and Jay snickered rolling his eyes.

"Lets get your girl so your get over your bullshit Cameron" Jay taunted.

Sean glared at him but led them to a rental.

Spinner had his own black little car.

Sean had a red car, Craig took a ride from him and Jay ofcourse had to rent another orange civic.

The boys were back.

Sean arrived the home town around midnight and stared at Ellie's house.

What if Emma didn't want to even see his face?

Sean clenched his jaw and leaned it against his knuckles that were wrapped from the hit he took at the mirror.

Maybe she didn't want to get back together...

Sean heard loud music and a green truck coming down the street.

He shut off his head lights and leaned back a bit not wanting to be noticed.

The truck sped into Ellie's driveway and the redhead with some other two guys jumped out of the back.

One of the guys opened the trucks door and Manny jumped out.

Sean tilted his head a bit, silently hoping Emma wasn't in that truck.

The driver came out and Sean bit the end of his tounge.

Jimmy Brookes.

Sean's heart nearly snapped when the passanger came out, Emma.

Sean swallowed hard watching the girls wave to all the guys, Emma was laughing to whatever Manny was saying and Jimmy was walking them to the door.

He was awfully close to Emma.

Sean's blood boiled and it took everything out of him not to open the door and storm over there, beat the shit out of Jimmy until he was dead and gone.

Meanwhile with Emma.

Manny laughed and opened the door "bye Jimmy" she waved.

"See yeah" sang Ellie and waited by the door for Emma.

Emma was about to go inside until Jimmy grabbed her arm turning her back.

In the background, Sean sat up in the car he was in.

"You want to go out again tomorrow night?" Jimmy asked.

"Um.." Emma gave a sorry look "I kind of have to go home soon"

"Right. Home. Heard you were dating Sean" Jimmy says

"Are dating" Ellie remarked holding the door and raised an eyebrow at Jimmy.

"Right.." drifts Jimmy looking back to Emma "Well. If the idiot screws up.. call me" he smiled and turned.

Emma gave Ellie a wierd look and just smiled shaking her head and went inside.

Sean in his car watched the girls close the door and the guys get into the truck.

It took every nerve in Sean's body not to go over and gut Jimmy, or maybe even crash his car into his truck.. oh these good ideas.

His eyes darkened watching the truck leave and started his up.

What he was feeling right now was more than heart break.

Sean's car sped off and away from the street.


	7. Can't Live Without You

"So you really came home huh?" smirked Paige Michealchuck standing with some friends at the Ravine.

Craig looked over to who Paige was talking to, a very drunk Sean.

Sean swallowed his beer hard and just nodded not even looking at her.

She went to highschool with Emma.

GREAT.

Everything reminded him of Emma.

"God, we haven't been to the ravine in ages!" Spinner said happily coming over.

Craig laughed and the girls eyed him but sticked to Sean.

But Sean was miserable and rolled his eyes at Spinner and the girls.

"Sean Cameron" said a voice and Sean looks twice.

An old friend by the name of Mike Simmons.

"Mikey.." Sean slowly greets not knowing where this guy came from.

They use to be friends.

Mikey smiled throwing an arm around Paige who smirked watching Sean.

"What are you doing back in town?" Mike asked.

"Getting his girl back" Jay came in and leaned on the car next to Sean who bit the end of his tounge.

Jay met up with Manny just a bit earlier so now she was watching Junior.

"His girl?" Mike looked to Sean.

Sean slowly nods looking down.

He didn't know anymore..

After seeing Jimmy..

Sean took another big swing of beer to get it off his mind.

He didn't want to snap in this place.

"You a one girl now Cam?" Mike taunted and even Jay glared.

"I'm gonna go home" growled Sean standing up and bringing his beer to his car.

"You want a ride?" called Jay.

Sean answered by slamming his car door shut and speeding off.

"I'm gonna go to" Paige smiled and kissed Mikes cheek, leaving in the tracks Sean did.

Mike looked to Jay "What's his problem?" he asks.

"Girl got to him" shrugs Jay truthfully, he liked Emma.

She was good for his best friend.

"Well, better look out for the cops" Mike told them "Their eyes are wide open now"

When he left Jay gave Craig a look who gave one to Spinner.

Meanwhile Sean arrived at his motel and put his key into his door, slowly stumbling in.

He didn't notice a silver car park beside his rental. Paige smirked holding the wheel and got out of the car wearing a long black coat.

Sean got out of the shower and wore black pants. He opened the door and walked back in his room to stop in his tracks.

What the f..- Paige stood there with a smirk, she wore a red bra and panties.

"What are you doing here?" Sean blinked and Paige slowly went over to him.. Sean looked curiously down at her and she put a hand on his chest, her green eyes searching in his mysteriously.

Meanwhile this was happening, Emma was innocently in her bed reading a book. She boredly put the book down and jogged up the stairs.

Back with Sean, Paige stood on tip toes to whisper in his ear "I'm gonna make this clear, I'm gonna lay on the bed.. you take all the time you want" she slowly backed up and Sean raised an eyebrow.

She crawled back on the bed and unhooked her bra...

At Ellie's house, Emma walked upstairs and towards Ellie's front door, she opened it to stop in her tracks.

Sean stood there with black pants, white wife beater and grey sweater. He dug his hands nervously in his pockets. He looked like hell.

"Sean.." Emma stared.

Did you really think he was gonna cheat?

Back at Sean's motel..

"Sean!?" Paige yelled in the dark, still sitting on his bed shirtless.

**I hope the wait was worth it! Like I said, I'm starting to complete my stories now. Rough time trying to get ideas. I hope their good ones. No flames, makes me wanna give up. Thanks for the nice reviews you guys. I'm going for a big finish!**


End file.
